


Double Double Trouble

by Emmagrace12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagrace12/pseuds/Emmagrace12
Summary: Anna and Izzy lead a normal life for 13 year old identical twins. With school, friends, family, guys, and issues their life seems pretty ordinary. That is until you consider the wands, spells, chocolate frogs,  butter beer, potions, ghosts, goblins, dragons, Quidditch, and Hogwarts of course. Still seems normal? Well, this world is the definition of normal for Anna and Izzy. Join these two twins along with their lifelong friends, the Weasley twins, for years of pranks, laughs, fights, drama, and every other possible thing that could happen to young witches and wizards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	1. Chapter 1 ~ Weasleys, Wishes, and Waking Up

“Ginny! Anna! Izzy dear! Wake up you three!” I heard Mrs. Weasley’s shrill voice coming from down the stairs of the Burrow. I slowly forced my eyes opened only to find myself blinded by the bloody, no good sun. _Uhg, mornings who needs ‘em?_ I stretched form my sloughed position in the bed I was sharing with Anna and Ginny. Since Anna and I were sharing the last part of the summer with the Weasley’s, Ginny offered us to share her room with her, and with some help from Fred and George, we moved Bill’s vacant bed into Ginny’s small room and pushed the two together, making one large bed, big enough for two thirteen year olds and a ten year old. 

            The little red-head next to me let out a yawn loud enough for the teachers at Hogwarts to hear. “Morning” Ginny said, still groggy from her sleep.

            “Is the sleeping beauty awake yet?” I asked, pointing towards Anna. Ginny poked my sister in her neck a few times and Anna’s princess-like response was a loud snore. Ginny and I shared a look, I counted down from five with my fingers and when I gave the signal, both Ginny and I started yelling for her to get up while shaking my twin, successfully waking her up.

            “I don’t like you two right now…” Anna groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

            “You know you love us!” I stated, still laughing.

            “What would you ever do without us?” Ginny added.

            “Sleep! That’s what!” Anna yelled as she pulled the bed sheet over her head. 

            After a few moments we calmed down; Ginny managed to run a brush though her thick bed-head, I pulled on some jeans and a tee-shirt, and Anna was completing some last minute packing.

            “Aw, I wish I was starting at Hogwarts this year also… with Ron gone, it will just be Mum, Dad and me alone in this huge house!”

            “Well, look on the bright side Ginny; you will finally know how it feels to be an only child!” I said with a grin, that statement also earned me a light slap from Anna. 

            “What she had meant to say was: we’ll write every day and we’ll be sure to see you on vacations.” Anna said as she packed her copy of ‘Hogwarts a History’ and ‘The Monster Book of Monsters’. Sometimes I wonder if the Sorting Hat was wrong when it placed Anna in Gryffindor, I personally thought that Anna would have ended up in Ravenclaw as Anna had always been a book worm, but you know what they say, the Sorting Hat is never wrong.

            “Yeah, that’s what I meant.” I assured the little red-head, who clearly wasn’t looking forward to the upcoming months.

            Suddenly, the door to Ginny’s room flew open, and in walked two more fiery red heads.

            “Fred! George!” Anna, Ginny, and I exclaimed at the twin intruders.

            “What?”  Fred asked sounding innocent, “It’s not like you three were in your underwear.”

            “Well, we very well could have been!”  Ginny yelled, her face turning as red as her hair.

            “Well it’s not as if Anna and Izzy haven’t seen us in our boxers!”  George exclaimed looking at myself and Anna. This, sadly, was true.  Lee, Fred, George, Anna and I were up late one night working on some pranks, so the next morning we all slept in. Anna and I went into the boy’s dormitory to wake up the three boys so they wouldn’t be late for potions. (Trust me; you never want to be late for one of Snape’s lessons, especially if you are a Gryffindor. ) So, long story short, we opened the door to find the three of them in nothing but their boxers, we missed breakfast, and we were late for potions. Overall,  not a very good morning for the five of us.

            “We were attempting to save your sorry butts from the wrath of Snape.” Anna shot back at the boys.

            “And remember how that ended up?” Fred exclaimed with a grim look on his face. The boys, Anna and I shuttered. Memories of a month’s worth of detention in the freezing cold dungeons in the middle of the night passed through my mind, I figured the other three had the same thought.

            “Dark and cold times those were.” I said in a depressing tone and the other three mumbled a quite ‘yep’.  I turned to Ginny, “If you listen to anything I tell you and actually use it in life, let it be this: never, and I mean _never ever_ , be a minute, no, even _a second_ late for any of Snape’s lessons.” I spoke in a serious tone and I could tell by the look in Ginny’s eyes that she understood.

 

 

~30 minutes later~

 

            “George! Don’t you dare stick your hand under your bed!” Anna yelled.  We were supposed to be at Kings Cross Station in two hours, but our main worry at the moment was the four vicious ‘ _The Monster Book of Monsters_ ’  that were under George’s bed, waiting for the perfect time to come out and attack us. We had thought it would be a good idea to check out our school books, so we would have an idea on what was going to be coming up this term. What we didn’t expect was for the books to attack us. The four of us had been stuck on George’s signal bed, a very tight fit for four 13 year olds, avoiding the killer books for the better part of 15 minutes when finally an idea popped into my head. 

            “Fred, George, take off your shoes and give them to me! Quick!”  Anna and the boys looked at me like I was insane.

            “Izzy, what are you planning on doing?” Anna asked me nervously. 

            “I’m going to knock out the books with the stench of the shoes. What else, Anna?”  I joked, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

            “What! Our shoes are going to be demolished! Are you two crazy or something?” Fred yelled looking terrified at the thought of losing his shoes.

            “I can fix the shoes later, just hand them over. A stupid plan is better than no plan at all. Come on it’s just a pair of shoes!” Anna said joining in on my plan. The twins muttered some words under their breath, both of them questioning our sanity. After they handed the shoes over, I took one of Fred’s shoes and dangled it over the edge of the bed so that the books could see it. Fred let out a whimper and I heard Anna tell him to man up. One of the books darted out from under the bed and went to bite the shoe. Quickly I dropped the shoe on the top of the book, knocking it out cold. Anna caught on to what I was planning on doing so she quickly picked the book off of the floor and shut and locked the book shut. One book down, three more to go…

 

 

~ 2 hours later~

 

“Come on; come on now kids, Anna, Fred, Percy, Ron, Izzy, George, Ginny!  Come on, boys; help the girl’s with their trunks! The Car from the Ministry will be here any second to pick us up! Ronald! Get down here!” Mrs. Weasley yelled, attempting to get seven children ready to go out of her house. I stood by the door with my trunk in one hand and our owl Cosmo in the other. All of a sudden, a black flying van came into sight and stopped in front of the Weasley home, we climbed in and we were off to Kings Cross Station.

            When we arrived at the station, we went as quickly as we could to Platform 9 ¾.  As we were walking, I say a boy with Hogwarts trunks and a snow white owl in a cage on top. The boy was clearly a first year; he had black hair, green eyes, round glasses and a scar on his forehead. But this boy’s scar wasn’t your ordinary scar, his scar was in the shape of a lightning bolt, one anyone in our world would recognize. This was no ordinary boy. This was the boy we had grown up hearing stories about. The boy who saved us all. This was Harry Potter; the boy who lived. 

             I elbowed Anna, who was walking next to me, in the ribs to get her attention. “What?” I pointed in the boy’s direction. He was wandering about, clearly confused on the whole ‘Platform 9 ¾’ part of his ticket. Anna saw the boy and let the shock of it sink in. “Oh my Merlin! Is that him?” She whispered

            “I think so.”

            “How can you tell?”

            “You can see his scar.”

            “I see it.”

            “It could be a coincidence.”

            “I highly doubt it.”

            “I can’t believe it!”

            “Me neither.”

            “It’s really him.”

            “Harry Potter.”

            The Weasleys didn’t notice our little debate, as they were too caught up in greeting old friends, anticipating the upcoming school year, or taking in the environment they had entered. As we came closer to Platform 9 ¾, Harry came up to Mrs. Weasley and asked her how to get to the platform.

            “Mum, can’t I go too?” 

            “Ginny, you aren’t old enough. Alright, Percy, you first.” Percy walked through the barrier and disappeared. “Fred, you next.” Fred gave Anna, George and I a look, telling us to go along with whatever he had in plan.   

            “I’m not Fred, I’m George. Honestly woman can’t you tell I’m George?”  Fred said as the four of us held in our laughter. “I’m only kidding, I am Fred!” We let out our laughter and the four of us ran through the barrier. As soon as we got through the barrier, I instantly caught sight of hundreds of Witches, Wizards, and students, some of them in robes, others in muggle clothing, and all of the students were carrying trunks and cages, ready for the school year. Ron came through the barrier, then Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny hurried over to me, she had tears in her eyes.

            “I’m going to miss you Izzy.” She said as she wrapped her small arms around my waist.

            “Shh, it’s okay; you’ll see us during Christmas holiday. I swear I will write you at least once a week. And think about it Ginny, this time next year, it will be you getting on that train with Anna, Fred, George, Ron, heck, even ‘Percy The Prefect’ and me, and you will be on your way to Hogwarts and you will be sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of us, and you will become the best witch in your year, just wait and see.”

She looked up at me, “Are you sure?”

            “Positive.”

            “Thank you Izzy!” said the little red-head with her face pressed up against my shirt. I gave my best friend one last squeeze, ruffled her hair a bit and gave her a quick peck on the top of her head. She ran off to give Anna, Fred and George one last hug before we made our way on to the train.

“That was nice of you.” Anna said as we loaded our stuff into an empty compartment.

            “Well what else could I do? Don’t act like this is some rare event or something.”

            We found Lee and Angelina and helped them get their stuff in the compartment. I looked out the window of the compartment to get one last look at Ginny telling her mother she saw Harry Potter. As the train started to move and we were off, yet again, to Hogwats School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

“It feels good to finally be going home.” Anna said.

Little did we know that this year would be one like we have never had before…


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting, Soups and Spit Takes

 

            After we got to Hogwarts, the Prefects rushed us into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony and the Opening Feast. Once we were seated at the Gryffindor table, and the rest of the students were at their house tables, Professor Dumbledore silenced everyone and the double doors flew open. McGonagall walked in with a trail of scared and excited first years behind her. I elbowed Fred in the ribs and pointed towards Ron; he looked terrified. Fred just laughed at the look on his youngest brother’s face. Earlier on in the summer, Fred and I were physicking Ron out, telling him he would have to fight a troll in order to be sorted. To be fair, Bill had done the same to us when we were in Ron’s position. 

            Ron looked relived, shocked, and angry (clearly at Fred and I) when he saw McGonagall place the Sorting Hat on the old four legged stool. The hat began to sing its song and once that was over, the sorting began.

            The first handful of students were sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The first student to be placed in Gryffindor was Lavender Brown, and off course, our house busted out in applause, welcoming in our new ‘family’ member to our table. As the sorting continued, we got Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom, who tripped over the stool and ran off with the hat still on his head.

            “Poor guy.” Anna said, probably remembering our sorting. She tripped on my robes, causing me to fall on Fred, who fell on George, who fell on Lee, who fell on Angelina, who knocked over the sorting hat which was sitting neatly on its stool. I don’t think I had ever seen Anna as red as she was in that moment.

            “Potter, Harry.” The hall instantly filed with whispers.  

            “Gosh, I hope we get Harry.” Anna said.

            “Same here,” I nodded towards her.

            “I can’t believe it, _the_ Harry Potter!” Lee said from across the table.

            “Fingers crossed!” Angelina said as she grabbed Lee’s hand. Lee looked shocked to say the least. The two of them had a thing for each other, but both were too shy to do anything about it.

             It seemed as though everyone in the hall had their breath held in as Harry moved to the stool and sat down, the hat was placed on his head by McGonagall. The Hat was muttering things to quite for us to hear, but finally the Hat spoke louder for everyone to hear.

            “Not Slytherin, eh? Well, if you’re sure- better be _GRFFINDOR_!”

            “Oh my Godric! He just said Gryffindor! We got Harry Potter!” Anna yelled, all of Gryffindor was on their feet applauding and cheering. Anna was jumping up and down like a five year old on Christmas morning.

            Fred turned to me; his arms spread apart, a look of shock on his face.  “WE GOT POTTER!” He said pulling me into a hug. I felt a bit disappointed when he pulled away from the hug.   

             I was brought back to reality when my sister and the twins started to chant, “WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!” for everyone in the hall to hear. I joined in with them and soon we were the last ones standing and cheering in the Great Hall. Dumbledore gave us a look which shut us right up and we sat down with mile wide grins on our faces. As Harry approached the Gryffindor table, Nearly Headless Nick gave him a pat on the back and welcomed him to the house of the brave.

The sorting went on and finally it was Ron’s turn to go and try the hat on. He looked sickly and was almost as pale as the multitude of ghosts in the room. The Hat was placed on his head and he was quickly sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of his brothers. The sorting ended when the final student was sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood in front of us, arms opened wide as if he was attempting to give the entire school a hug. He looked down at us with his beaming face. “Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Bluber! Oddement! Tweak! Thank you!” The elderly Professor sat back down at his golden throne and all of us students clapped and cheered as food began to fill the once empty plates sitting in front of us.

I filled my bowl to the brim with a yummy pumpkin soup. ‘ _Almost as good as Mum’s was…_ ’ I thought as I started to eat it, but I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind before any tears could come. I couldn’t cry. _“I’m supposed to be the stronger one. I can’t let it get to me, it’s been four years.”_  I counseled myself; the thought of Mum would still trip me up sometimes.

“Dumbledore, is he mad?” Harry asked Percy. I did a double take as I, very gracefully, did a spit take and shot soup all over George from across the table. 

“Mad!” I exclaimed “He’s the best wizard in the world! \ Dumbledore is the best thing that has ever happened to this school! A bit mad? Yes, but all of us awesome people are at least a bit mad. Dumbledore, that man is a bit mad but he is pure genius!” I banged my hands on the table at the end of my little rant. Harry looked shocked; George looked simply and utterly disgusted. I looked at George, the orange soup blended in with his hair almost perfectly. I looked over at Fred, who had tears of myrrh running down his face, and Anna, who was laughing like no tomorrow. “Sorry!”  I was laughing as I got my wand out and cleaned George up with a simple incantation. George shot me a scowl, which in turn only made me laugh harder.

We continued to eat once the laughter died down. Soon the dinner disappeared and dessert took its place. I grabbed my fork and dug into a slice of apple pie. I was over hearing some of the conversations; Lee, Fred George and Angelina were talking about Quidditch, Harry, Ron and some other first years were talking about family’s, and Hermione was talking to ‘Percy the Prefect’ about classes. Uhg, classes, Hogwarts would be perfect if we didn’t have to take potions at all. With my luck, we probably have double potions with the Slytherin’s early the next morning in the cold, dark dungeons. I sighed and put my head in my hands, just the thought of that brought my mood down. Snape’s greasy hair was the last thing I wanted to see, let alone be one of the first things I see in the morning.

“What’s got your panties in a knot?” The familiar voice of George asked. I gave him a scowl, he knows as well as I do, that I hate that word!  Panties, what a stupid word!

“Well, aside from the fact you just said the dreaded ‘P’ word-“

“I thought Percy was the ‘P’ word?” Anna asked, cutting me off.

“Well that’s another meaning of it! What I was saying was-“

“Weren’t we using that for you girl’s monthly as well?” Fred asked looking at Lee and George for support.

“I think so.” Lee said as he smirked at us girls.

“Well if you gits would shut up for a second I would tell you!” The group went silent. “As I was saying, I just realized, with us and our luck, we will probably end up stuck with double potions with the Slytherin’s in the morning.” There was a noise coming from the group that sounded like a dying Hippogriff, none of us liked potions. We continued to eat and chatter until Dumbledore stood up and held up a hand.

 “Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all feed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note the forest on the ground is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.” He gave the four of us a knowing look, we grinned like mad men in response. “I have also been asked by Mr. Flinch, to remind you all that no magic should be used in between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should see Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bound to anybody who does not wish to die a very painful death.”

Harry laughed, Anna shot him a look and he went to talk to Percy, who started to mumble on about ‘Being a Prefect and all…’

“And now, before you go to your beds, let’s sing the house song!” A gold ribbon came out of Dumbledore’s wand and wrote out the song for all to see. “Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!” The hall was filled with the sound of students singing. I decided to sing the sing very quickly and as quietly as possible. 

By the time the rest of the school dropped out of the song, Fred and George were left singing a very sad march, and once they finished, Dumbledore sent us all off to our dormitories. On our way to Gryffindor tower, we spotted a person I wish I had never met, a third year Slytherin girl with a fake nose, brown ‘locks’; and my enemy. This girl was Amelia Thompson, the ‘IT’ girl and sadly, mine and Anna’s cousin.

“Oh, look who it is,” she sneered “If it isn’t my cousins, still hanging around Blood Traitors are we?” She shot a dirty looks at Fred and George, making my blood boil. “You know, I still don’t understand why the two of you didn’t want to be placed in Slytherin, then you wouldn’t have to make friends with the likes of them.” The boys went red in the face.  Anna tried to keep her cool, but sadly, I didn’t get that virtue form our Mum.

“Well, _Amelia_ , my friends might be ‘Blood Traitors’ as you call them but those two are nicer, smarter, funnier, and have a totally better personality then you will ever have.  And for the houses, I asked to be placed in Gryffindor because it is the one house I ever wanted to be in. I knew the people I would meet in Gryffindor would be real people, not fake plastic dolls, and most importantly, I wanted to get as far away as possible from you and any other family member Anna and I knew would be placed into Slytherin. Anna and I may be Purebloods like you and the rest of our family, but one thing I know we would never do is judge people based on their blood status. Who gives a hoot about someone’s blood status! Oh, that’s right you and the rest of our so called family! Look I understand that our fathers are siblings, and they both think the same way about blood status, but the thing that separates Anna, me, and our Mum from you and your lot is that we would never stoop so low as to insult and judge someone based on something so entirely stupid and arrogant as blood status!”

By this time a crowd was starting to form around us, most of the students in the crowd were either third year Gryffindors of third year Slytherins.

“I’m sure your father would love to hear about his only daughters spending all of their free time with Blood Traitors.”  She sneered, eyeing the Weasley twins.

“Shut your bloody trap Amelia!  No one wants to hear your squeaky little voice.  Go right on head, tell our Father, see if we care!”  Anna was beyond mad at this point, as was I.  Fred and George draped their arms around us and pulled us through the crowd that formed around us.  They tried to calm us down, and it was working until…

“You two are no better than your bloody mother was. It was a relief to the entire family when she got herself killed!”

That comment pushed us both over the edge.  We escaped the twins grasp and we each took a swing at our cousin and together, we broke her perfect, fake, plastic little nose.

 

Team work ~ working with your twin sister to break your cousin’s nose.

 

Team work= one month’s detention organizing papers in McGonagall’s office. 


	3. Chapter 3: Hogbutts, Halloween, and Howlers

“So, what are we going to be doing for this year’s Halloween prank?”

            “We could charm the Slytherin’s Common room so the colors are scarlet and gold.”

            “Nah, the Polyjuice potion will take too long to make.”

            “How, about we blow up the Hogwarts’ toilets?”

            “Really George, that’s the best you can come up with?”

            “Well we did promise Ginny to send her a Hogwarts’ toilet seat!”

            “Let’s do that later in the school year.”

            “Yeah, we want something that everyone will remember.”

            “Like what we did last year when we changed the Slytherin Snake into a Hogbutt on everything!”

            “Well you have Anna to thank for that one; she is the one to find the charm to transfigure all of those robes at once!”

            “Wow thank you, thank you all!”  Anna said as she stood up and took a bow.

            George, Anna, Lee, Angelina, Fred and I were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, trying to come up with ideas for our yearly Halloween prank. 

            “So, still no prank idea…”

            “Oh we could replace the filling in the pumpkin pastries with orange goo.”

            “No that’s too simple; a five year old could do that!”

             “Well you couldn’t do it and you know it!”

            “Here we go again…”

 

 

~2 hours later~

 

 

“No, Mum loves me more!”

“No, she loves _me_ more!”

I sighed and put my hand in my hands, Fred and George have been going at it for hours.

“Your Mum loves you both!”  Anna said trying to calm the twins.

“Not gonna work Anna…”  I said.

“But she loves _me_ the most!” Both twins exclaimed at the same time.

The four of us were the only ones in the Common room at this time of the night. Lee and Angelina left for their beds about an hour ago, leaving me and Anna to sort this feud out. Lucky ones, I should have gone up earlier.

20 minutes later and the boys were still having their petty fight. I was tired, and irritated, so I decided to put a stop on this endless bickering once and for all.

“Oi!  Both of you just shut up, hug and go to bed! Its 2:45 in the morning and you two are still at each other’s throats! Just make up and go to sleep already!” The two looked at each other and sighed.

“Yeah, your right, this was a stupid fight…” Fred said shamefully.

            “I can’t even remember what we were fighting over!” George said in the same tone as his brother.

            “Well George, we were fighting ov-“ I cut Fred off mid-sentence, by throwing a pillow at his face.

            “I swear, if you two start another row…” I glared at both of them, I could see Anna laughing as she witnessed the sight in front of her.

            “Yes Mum.” Both boys said, and all four of us started laughing. After a few moments the boys went up to their dorm and we went up the dorm we shared with Angelina and Katie Bell.  As soon as my head hit my pillow I was out light.

 

 

The next morning a howler couldn’t have woken me up.  But sadly, Anna isn’t a howler…

“Izzy!  Izzy get up! I’ve figured it out! I swear to Merlin Izzy if you don’t get your butt out of bed right now! Get up!”

“What the heck is so important that you even think about waking my up before noon on a Sunday?” I moaned as I forced my eyes open to see Anna standing by my four poster bed.

“I’ve figured it out!” 

            “Don’t tell me you woke me you to tell me you’ve figured out the answer to Professor Trelawney’s essay.”

            “What! No! Izzy, I’ve figured –“

            “You’ve figured it out; you’ve said it about 20 times now! The question is _what is ‘it’_?”

            “Shut up and listen! The prank! The Halloween prank! I’ve thought it all over and it will work! Just tell me, do you still have Mum’s vanishing blanket?”

            The vanishing blanket is sort of like an invisibility cloak. When Mum was working in her lab one day, she spilt some vanishing potion on a table cloth, and well, it worked! So she soaked a large blanket in the stuff and thus, the vanishing blanket! The blanket was mostly kept in Mum’s lab and when she… died… Father blocked off all access to the lab. Lucky Anna and I had the blanket before that, and as far as Father knows, the blanket is still in the lab.

            I let out a shaky sigh. You would think it would be easier, thinking about Mum, after all these years…

            “Yeah, off course I still have it! That blanket has saved our backs more than once, that blanket is never leaving our possession.” I forced myself out of my bed and walked over to my trunk. I pulled the blanket out and instantly, my hands were no more.

            “Great, now we just have to get George and Fred up so I can tell them about our awesome plan! And I have the perfect idea on how to wake them up…”

 

 

 

“FRED!!!”  I said in a ghostly voice.    

            “GEORGE!!!!”  Anna added in the same tone.

            The two of us were under the blanket, acting like ghosts in the boy’s dorm. I nudged Anna’s side to get her attention. I attempted to act out pulling the blankets off the twins, and thank Godric for twin telepathy because my acting probably looked like someone drowning in the lake. Anna could figure out my horrid acting skills and I counted down to zero with my fingers. On zero we both simultaneously ripped the covers off of the boys.

            “Aw, what the?” The two boys sat up as soon as the frigid October air hit their bodies. I stiffed a laugh; the boys were both in their boxers, yet again.

            After a few moments the boys caught on, we reveled ourselves, and we went into the common room after the boys got dressed.

            “Anna told us of her prank idea for her prank, and let me be the first to tell you, it was brilliant! I never knew my sister had it in her! She’s made her little sister proud! “It was early Sunday morning, so we were the only ones in the Common room, aside from Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, but he was writing plays in his play book so he gave us no attention.

            Tomorrow was Halloween and our plan went into action early that morning. 

 

 

~Halloween~

 

            Anna and I met the twins early in the common room the next morning with the vanishing blanket in our arms. The four of us crept through the halls using the Marauders’ map and the vanishing blanket. When we got to the Great Hall, we walked up to the teacher’s table. Anna lied down on the table so her head would be on Snape’s plate and her feet were in front of Qurille’s plate. I lied down so my head was next to Anna’s feet and my body was on Qurille’s plate. After we were in place, the boys placed the blanket on us so only Anna’s head and my body would show. If this worked out right, then my dearest sister would look like she joined the Headless-Hunt, if you know what I mean.

            Once the blanket was in the right position, the boys went into the Kitchen. Anna and I waited for a few moments until a very unlucky first year Hufflepuff entered the Great Hall and ran out screaming. Oh yes my friends, this was going to be fun!        


	4. Chapter 4:  Transfiguration, Trelawrey, and Troll in the Dungeons

The reactions we got that morning were hilarious! Screams, faints, some cries, you should have seen Snape’s face when he entered the hall. He looked surprisingly happy to see my ‘dead’ twin. Oddly, that was the first time in my three years here that I have ever seen Snape crack a smile. Sick man.

            Sadly, Dumbledore could see through our façade, and the four of us were currently sitting in his office.

            “Well, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Thompson, and Miss. Thompson, I must say, that was a very well thought out prank! But as you four are well aware of, pranking is against school policy. So you four will be serving one week of detention with Hagrid, starting tomorrow after dinner at 6:30.”

            “Yes Sir.” We responded. Dumbledore was normally very gracious with his punishments with the four of us. To us, having a week with Hagrid in the forest was nothing compared to a week with Snape or Flitch.

            After we were dismissed, breakfast was well over and in thirty minutes, we had double transfiguration with the Slytherins. Yeah. I get to see Amelia. Kill. Me. Now.

            Anna and I went up to our dorms to grab our class materials and the small pack of food that we kept in our room for just this reason.

            Anna and I entered McGonagall’s classroom to see my least favorite person in the world, sitting at the table that normally would hold Anna, Katie Bell, George, Fred and I. Amelia was in Katie’s seat… This could not be good.

            I looked back at Anna, who was registering the same problem I was. Her face was full of shock as we walked over to the table and took our seats.

            “Hello cousins.” She said in her snotty little voice of hers. We ignored her, “Annabelle, Isabella” at the sound of our formal names, I grimaced; Anna did the same, but managed to fake a sneeze to cover it up.

            There is a reason that Anna and I don’t go by our technically correct names, and it is quite simple. Our mother was the only person in our family to ever call us Anna and Izzy, the rest of our ‘family’ called us Annabelle and Isabella. Outside of our family, the Weasleys were the first to call us by our nick-names. Molly was my mother’s best friend, so of course, Anna and I saw a lot of the Weasleys growing up. Mum told Anna and I that the four of us had gotten along ever since we all met, a few days after Anna and I were born. 

            “Anna, did you hear something? I heard a noise that sounded like a drowning cat.” I said smirking at my sister.

            “Oh, I heard something, but not a drowning cat; it sounded more like a choking toad though!”

            “Well whatever it is, I sure do hope the poor little animal is alright!”

            “But of course!”

            “Funny,” Amelia said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, “Oh so very funny.”

            “Just like how you expect to pass your exams this year Amelia?” Anna said with a smirk on her face. George and Fred walked into class as soon as Anna started talking.

            “Nice one Anna!” George called as he walked towards us.

            “I think we need to tell Professor there’s a fire in here because you just got burned!” Fred exclaimed.

            I shook my head and sighed at Fred’s sad attempt to make a good and well thought out comeback. Luckily, before Amelia could say anything else, Professor McGonagall started class.

 

            The rest of class went surprisingly well. We were quickly sent to work, changing mice into decorative boxes. Anna’s box turned out perfect on the first try (of course), Amelia’s box still had ears and a tail at the end of class, both Fred and George’s boxes had slight fuzz to them, and my box was a very pretty little purple box with a little white mouse picture in the lid. 

            After Transfiguration, we made our way up to the Astronomy tower for Divination. Professor Trelawney had us reading tea leaves, again. This time, when I looked in Fred’s cup, it said he would be struck by lightning.

            “Fred, look out for lightning this week, it says you’re going to be hit!”

            “Yeah, yours says you will be hit by a club in the bathroom… Yea, that’s likely.” Fred said as he continued to look from the cup to his book.

            “Well, George’s said he is going to have a bad hair day tomorrow.”  Anna said as she looked at the cup. George looked utterly terrified and started to whimper.

            “Honestly, you two take more pride in your hair than all of the girls in Gryffindor combined.” I said, the scowl on George’s face disappeared almost instantly.

            “Why thank you.” The boys chorused.

            “You’re welcome.” Anna and I said.

            “Ah, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Thompson and Miss. Thompson,” Professor Trelawney said in her airy voice, “My Inner-Eye tells me that the wisest one will not be with us at the end of this year.  But dears, please don’t burn the letter you receive, please do open it, it is very important.”  With that, she left our table to go talk to another group sitting a few tables away.

            “We sat there for a moment, just staring at each other trying to make some sense of what we were just told. Anna and I looked at each other before simultaneously exclaiming “I’m sure she means you!  What?  Me?  No!  You!  Guys!”  We both looked at the boys for their support.

            “Anna, you are the brains of our little group here…”  George started with a sigh, “But I’m sure she didn’t mean gone like dead-“

            “I’m sure she means gone like gone to the Lou or something like that.”  Fred cut his brother off mid-sentence.

            “Exactly.” George and I said

            “Wow, we do that a lot…” all four of us said at the same time, “Uhg, we could be quadruplets for all we know. Nah that would just be weird.”  After that statement, we got looks form the Ravenclaws that combined said, ‘What the hell, you think _that_ would be weird, take a look at yourself’s now!’  But I shrugged it off, being normal is _so_ over-rated.

            On our way to the Great Hall for the yearly Halloween feast, we passed a crying Gryffindor first year whom I believed was Hermione Granger. She looked like she was headed to the girl’s lavatories.

            “Hey, I’ll catch up with you guys later; I need to use the bathroom.” I left my sister and the boys to go catch up with Hermione. I sprinted all the way into the Girl’s Bathroom. When I walked in, I could hear the muffled sobs coming from the first stall.

            “Hermione, is that you in there?” I asked as I knocked on the stall’s wooden door a few times and stepped back. I heard the click of the stall’s lock being undone and she stepped out of the stall, rubbing her red, puffy eyes with the hem of her robe.

            “You’re Isabella Thompson, your friends with the Weasley twins, aren’t you?” She asked with the occasional hiccup.

            “The one and only, but please, call me Izzy,” I said as I got a small vile out of my robe’s pocket, “Here, drink this.”

            She brought the vile up to her nose, taking a whiff of it. “What is this?”

            “Oh, it’s something Anna and I came up with last year. It’s a face clearer.  Gits rid of them all, zits, boils, puffy eyes, rashes, blotches, sunburn, bug bites, bruises, scratches, some minor, non-magic scars, all of them.” I said, listing the uses off on my fingers. Hermione took a swig of it and almost instantly, her face returned to normal.

            “Wow this is incredible! How did you do it?” She exclaimed, extremely interested.

            “Well, you know how they have different potions with different uses? Well Anna and I thought ‘heck, why not combine them?’ So we mixed all the different potions for face-clearing uses, and tried it out on the boys, but it went terribly wrong, don’t worry, all their toes grew back in the right spots.  Anyway, so after that failed, we picked random ingredients form the different potions, mixed them together and there you have it!  It worked!” I ended with very dramatic hand motions.

            “Wow, well thanks Izzy.” She said looking down at her feet.

            “Now then, now I’ve got you calmed down, would you mind telling me what Slytherin has got you down?”

            “Well it wasn’t a Slytherin, it was a Gryffindor, but I think you know him, his name is Ronald Weasley.”

            At this my eyebrows went up, Ron, of course, I’m not really surprised at all.  “Ah, Ronald, eh?  Well I think I the boys and I might have to teach Ikle Ronniekins a little lesson. Tell me, Hermione, what did he say?”

            “He was talking to some of the other Gryffindor boys and he said I was a know-it-all with no friends, the sad part is it’s all true!” She started another round of sniffles.

            “Well that’s not true at all, you are the smartest Witch in your year, and Ron’s just jealous because he can’t even shoot sparks out of his wand. You can consider Anna and I your friends. Let me tell you, Ron is almost as scared as Anna and I as he is as scared of his Mum. Trust me when I tell you this, Molly Weasley can be scarier than Snape if she wants to be.”

            “Thank you again Izzy.” She said as she looked at her Muggle wrist watch, “Oh, dear, I think the Halloween feast is going to be over soon.”

            “Its fine Hermione, you and I have plenty more of those feasts before we leave here.” I heard a noise that sounded like a student was rolling a boulder down the stairs.

            “Uh, what was that?” There was that noise again, and I sounded like it was getting closer.

            “Honestly, I don’t know.”

            Suddenly the door to the girl’s bathroom was busted open and shards of wood flew everywhere. We both got down on the ground and I looked behind me. There was a full grown Mountain Troll.

            “Oh we are _so_ screwed.” I mumbled in shock. I went to grab my wand from the pocket in my robe and felt around for it. “Crap!”

            “What?”

            “Well in case you haven’t noticed, we are trapped in the girl’s bathroom with a mountain troll, and I don’t have my wand. Now come on!” I whispered.  We crawled into one of the stalls but the troll caught sight of us and swung at the stall we were in. Hermione and I let out a loud yell for help as we were once again pelted with wood shards.

            “Get under the sink Hermione!” I yelled as I tried to think of a plan. “Do you have your wand on you?”

            “No it’s in my dormitory!”

            “Great,” I sighed, “Just great!”

            What was remaining of the door flew open and in walked the last two people I would expect walked in, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. ‘ _Yep, I’m done for…’_

            “Guys look out! TROLL!” I yelled as the troll knocked one of the sinks near us off the wall, spraying Hermione and I with water.

            Harry pulled his wand out, but he was still unsure what to do. Makes sense, if I had to take on a full grown troll in my first year, I would be unsure of what to do also. Suddenly, the troll picked Harry up by his robes and started flinging him around. Harry was holding on for dear life. During his failing, Harry’s wand found a new home: up the troll’s nose. Yuck.

            “Do something!” Harry yelled.

            “What?” Ron asked, clearly petrified by the sight in front of him.

            “Anything, Ron, anything!” I yelled as the troll dropped its club. I pushed Hermione behind me so she wouldn’t get hit. Lucky I, however, got hit in the shoulder by the club. I fell to the ground in pain; that defiantly hurt a lot more than I would have previously thought. What was worse now, was that I was useless in this entire situation. Me, the oldest one in the room, the only one who would have at least a _small_ idea of what to do, was without a wand, on the ground, in pain.

Somehow the trio managed to defeat the troll and the Professors came into what was left of the bathroom soon after. When I saw my teachers in the bathroom, I managed to get up and hold my cool.

            “Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Miss Thompson?” McGonagall was shocked to see us in here.  “What were you four thinking?  Some first years and a third year taking on a full grown mountain troll! You four are lucky you have gotten away with your lives. Now will you please explain why the four of you were in here in the first place?”

            Harry and Ron went white in the face, Harry was about to say something, but Hermione beat him to it.

            “It’s my fault Professor,” Hermione started, earning a few shocked looks form the other first years in the room.  “I’ve read about trolls and I thought I could take them on, but if Ron and Harry hadn’t shown up, I would probably be dead, they went looking for me when they heard of the troll.”

            “Well that explains you three but what does Miss. Thompson have to do with this?” Snape sneered.

            “Well Professor,” I flashed a sarcastic smile toward Snape, “For your information, I had a pork chop at dinner, and it didn’t exactly agree with me too well… You can figure out the rest can’t you?” I heard Ron, Harry and Hermione, each try and hide a snicker.

            McGonagall shook her head and said, “Miss. Thompson, I am sending you to the Hospital Wing to get your shoulder looked at, please go straight there or I will send someone to get you from wherever you had gotten too and escort you to the Hospital Wing.”

            “Yes Ma’am.” I said as I left for the Hospital Wing.

 

 

 

 

“Oh my Godric, Izzy are you okay?”

            “Izzy why didn’t show up for dinner?”

             “We were looking everywhere for you!”

            Yep, here I am, sitting in a hospital cot with a large bandage on my shoulder so the bone would heal properly. That stupid club managed to completely shatter my shoulder and Anna, Fred, and George were currently acting like I was on my death bed.

            “Well, Iz, the troll wasn’t the only reason we were looking for you… We, we got a letter form Father.” My eyes widened. Our Father never sent us a letter, not when we started, or when I made the Quidditch team, not even when Anna had to get all the bones in her left leg after a very gruesome flying accident in second year. Never a ‘Happy Birthday’ or a ‘Merry Christmas’ or anything from him in three years.       

            “What-what does he want?” My voice is rarely ever serious; this was one of those rare times.

            “Well, ugh!  I swear that man… If I could Izzy, let me tell you, I would personally use the Killing Curse on that man! Why, I don’t even think I could stand to-” I just sat there and watched as my older sister break down into a girl I never thought I would see. Anna, strong willed, and independent, but she always managed to keep a level head in times like these. Fred and George caught on to this also. George quickly went to calm Anna down before she did something that would put her either in the cot next to me or in a cell in Azkaban.

            “Can I at least read what the man wrote?” I exclaimed, clearly irritated. Fred reached in his pocket of his robe and took out a crumpled ball of parchment.

            “This is it.” He said as he handed over the parchment ball to me. For a few moments I just sat there contemplating if I should make the ball burst into flames, or if I should read it. My curiosity got the better of me, and I read it.

            I flattened out the ball and I began to read the note that would change the course of mine and my sister’s life:

           

_‘Dear Annabelle and Isabella,_

_I hear you are still hanging around those blasted blood traitors you dare call friends.  Is that where you two were off at most of the summer?  I know you were not at the summer house in France, where you two should have been.  It seems your little house elf ‘friends’ would rather sell you out than accept clothing.  That one elf, Mandy, she was the only one who didn’t dare speak a word as to where you two were this summer.  So of course, she is probably lost in the streets of London, wearing a pink scarf._

_Your cousin Amelia wrote me earlier this year, how dare any daughters of mine say such things against the Thompson family name!  You two are more like that un-grateful woman your mother was than the young ladies you should be.  The two of you should act more like Amelia, she is the one that will go places, and she is the one smart enough to know who to and who to not be seen with._

_How do either of you think I will be able to find a suitable husband for either of you when you are being seen with the Weasley’s dirty spawn!_

_You two no longer have the right to be considered my daughters and I very well hope you two realized the mistakes you have made, choosing Gryffindor over Slytherin, hanging around with Blood Traitors and Mudbloods._

_If you ever want to return home, you may confess your wrongs and do what I say, when I say it.  If you want to leave, I will send your stuff.  I want a response by Christmas._

_Victor Thompson’_


	5. Chapter 5 ~ Fury, Feelings, and Flying

After I finished reading the letter I sat there, staring at the paper, shocked.

            He gave away the scarf Anna and I made Mum for Christmas, a few weeks before she died.

            He sent away Mandy, who was always there for Anna and me when we needed her.

            He disowned us.

            Anna and I are on our own now.

            I am never going back.    

            I never want to go back.

            “You okay Izzy?”  Anna asked

            “I will be when that man is dead!”

            “Iz-“

            “No!  How dare that man give that scarf away and free Mandy!  All she was doing was trying to help us!  After Mum died, it was like we were on our own, Anna!  Mandy at least tried to be somewhat of a parental figure towards us!  If we needed to talk, we went to her, if we were hurt, we went to her and she helped us.  She did all of that because she knew our ‘father’ didn’t give a crap about us at all!  Look where we are now!  Mum’s dead, Mandy’s who knows where, and our father kicked us out.”

            All the stress seemed to get to me and a lone tear slowly rolled off of my face and on to the hospital gown I was wearing.

            “Izzy, we may not have Mum, or Mandy, or Father, or a house, but we still have each other.”  Anna said in a nurturing tone as she gave me a hug, being careful not to hurt my already injured shoulder.

            “Plus you two have me!”  George added in a cheery voice.

            “And me!”  Fred said quickly, to avoid being left out.

            “If you two need a place to stay in the summer, I’m sure Mum won’t mind you staying.  You know she already loves you like her own daughters.”

            “We aren’t letting you two go back there to that house of your father’s ever again. Not if we have any say in it.”

            I looked into the eyes of my three best friends and smiled, “Your right, we do have each other, who cares of we were disowned, it was only a matter of time before we left for good, anyways..  As long as we have each other, we will be good.”  I said with a mile-wide grin on my face.

“Forever and always.”  Anna offered.

“Forever and always.”  I agreed turning to the boys.

“Forever,” Fred said as he draped his arms over both mine and Anna’s shoulders.

“And always.”  said George for his twin as he pulled us all in for a hug.

“I love you guys!” We all said at the same time.  We looked at each other and started to laugh.  If I could, I would freeze that moment and replay it over and over again.

After we recovered from our little dramatic moment, we started talking and plotting on how we could send Ginny a Hogwarts toilet seat.  The four of us stayed there in the Hospital Wing talking and laughing until Madame Pomfery kicked the three of them up saying “You will see her in the morning, she needs her rest!”  I fell asleep that night, thinking about the Weasleys and what great people they were, but my dreams drifted to one certain red headed boy…

             The next morning I awoke when I felt something, or someone, poking my face.  With a groan, I forced my eyes opened to find Fred poking my cheek with the tip of his wand.  Judging by the smirk on his face, he was enjoying it.

“Can I help you?”  I asked as he continued to poke.

“Hmm…  Nope, don’t think so!”  Yet, still, he continued to poke my face.

“Are you having fun?”  I asked, slightly annoyed

            “Time of my life!”  His smirk turned into a grin.  He was still poking my face.  This is getting old, quickly.

            I sighed, giving up, as I closed my eyes again.  “What time is it?”  I asked wondering how long I had until I could escape the hospital bed I was in.

            “Uhm… three in the morning…”

            “What!  You came to wake me up at three in the morning to poke my face with your wand?  Wait, did you use the Marauders map?”

            “Of course, I’m not stupid!”

            “Won’t Madame Pomfery notice you in here?”

            “Nope, according to the map, she and Professor Sprout are in the green houses.”

            “Well what exactly do you want?”

            “Want to fly with me?”

“Flying Fred, really? Flying at three in the morning, and my shoulders still messed up…  Sure, why not!” A grin spread across my face.

            “Well come on then, we got to get into the broom shed first, do you have your wand?”

            “Yeah, Anna came to drop it off earlier after Madame Pomfery kicked the three of you out.  Do you happen to have an extra jumper on you?  I’ve only got my school robes to change into.”  I said as I started to gather my robes to change into and made my way to the stall to change out of the paper hospital gown I had been wearing.

            “Uhm I don’t have an extra, but you could always borrow mine, I don’t mind the cold and I have a long sleeve underneath this.”  He said, motioning to his jumper with a large orange F on it.  In my dorm I have two Weasley jumpers both with purple I’s on them.          

            I walked out of the stall, dressed in my school robes to find Fred standing by the door with his jumper in his hand, offering it to me.  “Are you sure you won’t be cold?”  I asked, hesitant to take his source of warmth for my own.

            “Yeah, I’ll be fine; it’s only November, right?”  He laughed as he handed me the jumper. 

            I shot the boy a smile before accepting the jumper and pulling it over my head.  It was still warm from Fred’s body, and it smelt strongly of him.  Considering Fred was a few sizes larger than I was, the jumper was loose on my body but it was big enough so I could wear it over my school robes.

            “Thank you Fred.”  I said, taking in the sweet scents of the jumper.

            “It’s no problem, come on now, we want to get to the broom shed before breakfast right?”  He said jokingly.

            “Okay, do you have the map ready?”

            “Uh, one second, I solemnly swear I am up to no good, there, it’s ready.”  I looked at the map to see that no teachers would be in our way.

            “Well come on then, we better go before someone comes out to patrol.”  I said walking toward the door.  Fred was right next to me as we walked through the halls of our school.  Outside, the grass was a bit damp and the air was cold.

            The broom shed was locked, as usual.  I took my wand out and whispered ‘Alohomora’ under my breath and we were able to get our brooms.

            “Do you think you can be able to fly with your shoulder still messed up?”  Fred asked as I reached for my Nimbus 1998.

            “I think I should be okay, last year Oliver had me playing chaser with a broken rib, and it was raining that match too. Oliver would be proud to know I’m still flying even with a shattered shoulder blade.  I should be fine.”  I said lifting my broom and adjusting a few out of place twigs.

            “Okay, just don’t overdo it; we have our first match in a week or so.  What do you say, want to fly over the forest then fly up to the highest part of the castle to watch the sun rise?”  Fred asked me.

            I smiled; I liked how he combined both of our favorite things.  He liked flying over the Forbidden Forest and I like to watch the sun rise from the castle.  I knew that watching the sun rise wasn’t exactly one of Fred’s favorite things to do, but he would still do it just to make me happy.  It’s one of the qualities I love most about Fred, he isn’t afraid to make sacrifices to make others happy.  “Sure Fred, I would love that!”  I said as I took my broom out of the shed and mounted it.  I flew a few feet in the air, just to get the hang of flying with a messed up shoulder.  Fred quickly joined me in the air and did a few tricks on his broom. “Show off!” I laughed.

            Once I got the feel for flying again, I shot myself into the air and bolted toward the Forbidden Forest.  “Race you there!”  I yelled as I made my way to the trees.  I zoomed in the air with Fred on my tail. Fred gained some speed and almost caught up to me.  I leaned forward on my broom and I gained some more speed on him.  Fred did the same and soon, he was ahead of me.  I could see the clearing ending and I could make out Hagrid’s Hut.  In the distance I could see the start of the Forbidden Forest. 

            I leaned forward more, almost passing Fred, but he bolted and passed the make-shift finish line before I did.  We both came to a halt and just hovered in the air, above the forest for a few moments.  In the silence, I could hear noise from the distance coming closer and closer.  

            “Fred, do you hear that?”  I whispered to Fred.  Even thought we were about 30 feet above the tree tops, I still didn’t want to take the chance with someone in the forest, or worse, something.

            “I don’t know, it might be one of those weird centaurs,”

            “No it sounds like something with only two legs,”

            “A person?”

            “That’s what I would _prefer_ …”

            “Let’s just get back to the castle; we _do_ want to get there before the sun comes up.”  Fred said as we both turned in the direction of the school.

            The fly back was nothing like the race through the forest.  We were flying at a slower, more peaceful speed.  It felt more like a flying lesson than Quidditch practice.  When we got back to the school, we flew up to the Astronomy tower where we got off our brooms and laid them on the roof in a way where they wouldn’t roll off the roof.

            The air around us was cold, just as you would expect for early November.  Even though I was wearing Fred’s jumper, I was shivering and I could tell Fred was cold by the way he attempted to hold back the shivers that were taking over the his body.  I thought of something, then I mentally face palmed myself.  I took my wand out of my pocket and conjured us up a large, wool blanket.  Fred looked thankful the second he saw it.  He took the blanket and placed it over both of our shoulders and wrapped us up in the warm wool blanket. I scooted closer to him so that my back was leaning against his side.

            “I feel really smart.” I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.  I was glad I was warm.

            “Why’s that?”

            “I’m a _witch_ , you’re a _wizard_ , and we go to Hogwarts School of _Witchcraft_ and _Wizardry_ , and neither one of us thought of poofing up a blanket or using Accio to get my jumper out of my dorm, or anything like that.”  I said half-awake, as I laid my head on Fred’s shoulder.

            “Yeah, why didn’t we think of that earlier?”  Was the last thing I heard before I let out a soft yawn, and fell asleep on Fred’s shoulder, the sun rising over the mountains and a content smile on my lips.       


	6. Chapter 6 ~ Quidditch, Quaffle, and Quirrell's class

Madam Pomfery let me out of the hospital the next morning and once I was released I happily skipped down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon as I made my appearance, Oliver came over to me, making sure I was well enough to play in the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin House.

"You're sure you can play?"

"Yes, Oliver, I'm as healthy as a Hippogriff! Now, please, just let me eat my breakfast in peace!" I exclaimed after about five minutes of answering the same question over, and over. Oliver asked one more time, this time I shut him up by throwing a waffle at his face. That worked perfectly. Note to self: when lacking a muffler, use a waffle.

Later that day I was zooming around the Quidditch Pitch, warming up for practice with Fred and George. From the air, I could see Anna, with her Sky blue Weasley jumper with a white A on it and a red and gold hat and scarf. She had her camera and was clicking away, taking pictures for the scrapbook she wanted to make for her to have after graduation.  
Practice went well; we had a few short practice games so Harry could get the hang of Seeking, and so he would have somewhat of an idea what the atmosphere would be like on Saturday, Anna charmed some rocks to cheer loudly. Some of the rocks were booing, and the others were hooting and yelling out our names. Oliver thought it would be a good idea, until halfway through practice; George re-charmed them to spit out profanities. That's when Oliver made Anna shut the rocks up.

Once Saturday came around, Fred, George, Angelina, and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Anna and Lee. We were already in our Quidditch uniforms, and the four of us were packing it in for today's match. A bit down the table I could see Ron, Harry, and Hermione talking. The three of them have gotten a lot closer after Halloween, I was happy for them.

I noticed Harry wasn't eating anything. I went over to their part of the table and dropped a stack of pancakes on Harry's plate.  
"Eat." Was my simple command.

"I'm not hungry." Okay, clearly not simple enough then...

"Too bad, eat them. Trust me; you want your strength for this one. I understand that you're nervous, but still, flying on an empty stomach is not fun." He still didn't touch his food. 

"Don't make me shove those down your throat." I warned, after he saw the look on my face, he started eating.

Shortly after that, the seven of us; George, Fred, Oliver, Harry, Angelina, Katie and I, were in the locker room. We were waiting for Oliver to give us his usual speech.

"Okay, men," He started.

"And women," Katie, Angelina and I reminded him.

"And women, this is it," He continued.

"The big one," Fred said.

"The one we have been waiting for," George added.

"We were all on the team last year; we know Oliver's speech by heart." I told Harry.

"You three, shut it," Oliver interrupted, "This is the best team Gryffindor has seen in year. We are going to win, I know it." He shot a glare at all of us, "Or else."

"Sir, yes sir!" I shouted as I stood up as stiff as I could and gave Oliver a soldier's salute. This act cut the tension a bit and we all let out a laugh, well, except for Oliver, he looked dead serious.

"Right, it's time, good luck, all of you."  
We walked out of the locker room with our brooms in hand. Harry had one of those brand new Nimbus 2000's. When we got to the field, the stadium filled with loud cheers, I could see Anna sitting with Hermione and Ron, waving a banner that kept flashing:

_"GO IZZY!"_

_"GO FRED!"_

_"GO GEORGE!"_

_"GO HARRY!"_

_"GO GRYFFINDOR!"_

When we got to the center of the pitch, Madam Hooch started; she had the Quaffle in one hand, and her broom in the other.

"Now I want a nice fair game, all of you." She directed the last part at the Slytherin's captain, Marcus Flint. "Mount your brooms please." I mounted my faithful Nimbus 1998, waiting for the whistle.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and we were all up in the air. Angelina took hold of the Quaffle first and Lee started announcing form the top box.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - What an excellent Chaser that girl is, and attractive, too-"  
I swore I say Angelina send a wink at Lee. Yep, I'm gonna get them together this year. SO doing that!

_"JORDAN!"_

"Sorry Professor."

I thought about how Lee is always trying to add his own little comments to the games and laughed. Lee always finds a way to make the games funny.

“And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Izzy Thompson, and Izzy goes for the score- No, the Slytherins have taken control of the Quaffle..." I try to tone out Lee's commentary while I zoom around the pitch, dodging Bludgers and other players.

I see Katie has the Quaffle and she signals me to catch it, but instead of my hand making contact with the Quaffle, my hand gets smacked by a Bludger.

"You okay there Iz?" George asks as he starts to fly by me.

"Yeah, I'll live, I think I broke my hand though- hold up, Espiky- there, all good!" I said as I managed to fix my hand. Luckily, the damage wasn't that bad.

I look out on the field to see Fred hitting a Bludger at Pucey, a Slytherin Chaser, blocking his shot.

"Quaffle is taken by the Slytherins- That's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger- Sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which- Nice play by the Gryffindor Beater anyway."

I laughed quickly to myself, even from across the pitch, I could tell Fred and George apart. Suddenly I have the Quaffle in my hands and I speed toward the Slytherin goal posts. I can hear the sound of Lee cheering my on. I dodge the Slytherin Keeper as I threw the Quaffle at one of the goal posts and: "GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Filled the pitch along with cheers form my house, while the Slytherins moaned.

The game continued and soon, I caught sight of Harry getting his broom knocked on purpose by Flint. Harry suddenly clutched his broom, holding on for dear life, as he started to fall out of the air. Based off Lee's commentary, Lee was having a hard time try not to take sides; he was favoring us, of course.

"So-after that obvious and disgusting bit if cheating-"

"Jordan!"

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"Jordan I'm warning you-"

"All right, all right, Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which I'm sure, could happen to anyone, so a penalty to Gryffindor taken by Thompson, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play. Gryffindor is still in control." The game continued with more shooting, blocking, and catching, until... "Slytherin is possession- Flint with the Quaffle- passes Thompson- passes Bell- hit hard in the face with a Bludger, hope it broke his nose- only joking professor- Slytherin's score- oh no..."

Just as the Slytherin's were cheering, Harry's broom started to go haywire on him. Soon everyone in the stands were on their feet, watching Harry nervously. Fred, George and I went up to Harry, The twins on either side of him, and me below to catch him if he fell off his broom. The boys attempted to get Harry off his broom and on to one of theirs. It didn't work.

After a few minutes, the game continued as Harry gained control over his broom again. Apparently, while the Gryffindor team, as well as most of the crowd, was worried about Harry, Flint scored an extra 50 points for Slytherin.

Harry started speeding toward the ground when suddenly; he clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Merlin, I sure do hope Harry doesn't get sick." I said to Katie as we flew around the pitch, watching Harry.

"Harry fell off his broom and landed on all fours, he coughed something up and I was sure he was going to be sick, until I saw a gold, little ball fall out of Harry's mouth and fall into the palm of his hand. "WE WON!" I yelled as I flew around the pitch with Katie and the twins, thrusting my fist into the air.

I dove down to the ground and got off my broom, instantly, Anna ran to me and gave me a hug.

"You guys did great out there today! Izzy, you hand, is it okay?" Anna said as soon as she pulled out of the hug she gave me.

"Yeah, it's just fine Anna. The Bludger didn't do that much damage."

"Well come on you two, we are having a party in the Common room!" George said as he and Fred started to pull Anna and me in the direction of our Common Room. 

 

When we got to the Common room, I instantly caught sight of some of my favorites. On the tables sat Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Butterbeer, and Pumpkin Pastries. Everyone in the Common room was wearing Gryffindor colors. Some people were wearing gold and scarlet hats, shirts, scarfs; and some had muggle face paint on to show house sprit. The team and I were still in our dirty Quidditch robes with our wind-blown hair and bright red faces.

Some of the first and second years were shooting gold and scarlet sparks up into the air, and a seventh year had written 'GRYFFINDOR PRIDE' in bright gold stars. Our house spent the rest of the night talking, joking, and making memories most of us would remember for a life time.

On Monday, we started off the day in the dungeons with Snape for potions. During the class period, Gryffindor had managed to lose 40 points. Clearly, some snakes still had sticks up their butts over the outcome of the Quidditch match that past weekend. After lunch, we had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Quirrell. He is an okay professor, but he is always stuttering.

"S-So today cl-lass, we will b-be st-tudying a v-very p-peculiar creature, a Boggart. Now, c-can an-anyone tell m-me wh-hat a Boggart is?" Anna was the first one to raise her   
hand. "Y-Yes Miss Thompson,"

"A Boggart is a shape shifter with no definite form. It takes the shape of whatever is most feared by the person who encounters it."

"V-Very good-d, Miss Thomp-pson , t-ten points t-to Gryffindor. N-Now, do any of-f you-u k-know what sp-pell you w-would use to defeat a Boggart?" This time I raised my hand first. "Miss Thompson,"

"You need to use the Riddikulus spell and picture a funny image in your mind. You can truly defeat a Boggart with laughter." I said.

"G-Good, t-ten points, now, Miss Thompson, you can go first."

"Which one?" Anna and I asked simultaneously. 

"You." He pointed a finger at me. My eyes widened and I gulped as I got out of my seat and walked towards the closet in the front of the classroom. I had a tight grip on my wand as I waited for the Boggart to come out of the closet, showing not only me, but the rest of the class and the other third year Slytherins, my worst fear.

Suddenly, the double doors flew opened and out came Anna. But this formation of Anna was not the same as the Anna I see every day, this Anna was on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. Her mouth was gapping, and her wide eyes were glazed over. This version of Anna was dead.

"Riddikulus!" My shout was followed by a loud "CRACK".

A dead Fred.

"CRACK!"

A dead George.

"CRACK!"

A dead Ginny.

My loved ones. In a pile before me. Dead. My father was in the background, laughing as green light came out of his wand. He killed them.

"Stop! Riddikulus! Riddikulus!" I was in tears now. I was pushed aside by someone I couldn’t make out through the tears.

Suddenly, the picture changed. Fred and my father disappeared, but in turn, they were replaced by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and me. George, Anna and Ginny stayed in the same place as they were in my image. I was still crying and hot, fat tears continued to roll down my face.

"RIDDIKULUS!" A new voice filled the room, and suddenly, all the dead on the floor rose, wearing the opposite gender's close.

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh; George in a skirt is something to see!

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the boggart disappeared.

I was still on the floor of the class room, crying lightly. I felt warm arms wrap around my small frame and I looked up to see Fred's face looking down on me.

That’s when I really come to terms with my emotions. I liked Fred Weasley, as more than just a friend.

I think I'm falling for Fred.

"Professor, can I take Izzy back to the Common Room?" Fred asked as he lifted me off the floor.

"Y-Yes, that w-would be o-okay, s-she will b-be excused from the res-st of her classes today."

Fred carried me out of the classroom; my head was resting on his shoulder as his strong arms carried me in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"Fred?" I started, still a bit shaken.

"Yeah Izzy?" His voice was warm and calming.

"Thank you, for taking that Boggart for me. I must have looked like a fool, not even able to take a Boggart."

"You have a good reason; when I saw Anna, you, George, Mum, Dad, and the rest of them dead it was insanely hard. You had to deal with seeing your loved ones dead, and at the   
hand of your own father too. I'm sure, if anyone else was in your position, they would have done the same thing. Your worst fear is having you loved ones killed by your father.   
And you know, I would gladly take a Boggart for you any day Izzy."

"My knight in shining armor." I laughed. I was glad I could have some time where it was just Fred and I. Normally, it would be the four of us spending time together as a group, not normally where we all split up in to pairs, which we were then.

"Yep, I'm the knight in shining Armor and the fiery red hair."

"And I can be the Damsel in distress wearing Quidditch robes." I added with a laugh.

"I think we are one seriously messed up pair!" Fred said, his body shaking with laughter.

"I second that!" I exclaimed as I shot a hand in the air.

We got to the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave her the password, (Flubberworms), and Fred sat down, with me lying on his lap, on one of the many overstuffed couches in the Common Room.

We continued to talk about whatever came to mind, like the joke shop the four of us wanted to open when we leave school, or Quidditch teams we thought were or weren't going to make it to the playoffs this year. I ended off drifting to sleep sometime later in the day while we were talking about the Holly Head Harpies.

I was woken up from my little nap by a crying Anna, hugging the life out of me.

"Hey-Anna-need-air!" I managed to choke out.

"Oh, sorry," She said as she released the grip she had on my neck. "I was so worried. I saw your Boggart... Oh Izzy!" I was once again, strangled by Anna.

"Anna, Anna, Annabelle!" She cringed, but didn't let go. "Izzy needs air!" I said in the third person, hoping it would get her attention. When she finally let go, I took a few deep breaths before talking. "Anna, I'm fine, we are all okay. You're here, and Fred, and George. You guys are all fine! Remember what we said to each other in the hospital wing a few weeks ago, 'Forever and always'? That as long as we are together, we will be okay? That the two of us and the twins are together, we will be able to make it through anything this world throws at us. Just because our Boggarts showed us all dead, doesn't mean we are going anywhere."

"I know it's just seeing it, then seeing you on the floor crying... it was just too much. Here, let's go up to our dorm, I need to ask you something." She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me off the couch and into our dorm. When we entered our dorm, we got on my bed, pulled the curtains shut and Anna did the silencing spell. Normally, we would only do this if we had something important to talk about.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, sort of nervous about what she would say.

"Do you like Fred?" I instantly felt my cheeks get hot. Oh, great...

"Well-well of course I do! He is one of my best friends you know." I said, I could tell, she saw right through my façade.

"You and I both know that's not what I mean."

"Uhm... well... uh..." Was my genius response. I'm so dead right now.

"Oh my gosh! You do!" She started jumping up and down on my bed.

"I thought we promised we would turn into girls who did this." I mentioned to my squealing, jumping, giddy sister.

"Stuff it, who cares, that was before you liked Fred!"

"Don't like you've never liked anyone before." This made her ears turn bright red. "Oh, does this mean a certain Anna May Thompson still likes a certain George Weasley?" I asked   
with a wide smirk on my face.

"Possibly..."

"See," I smirked, "We both have our own little crushes."

"Why don't you do anything about Fred?"

"Why don't you do anything about George?"

"I asked you first."

I sighed; there was no way I was going to be able to talk my way out of this one. "Well, I don't know, Fred is one of my best friends, I really don't want things to be awkward between us, or worse, I don't want to end up not talking to him. I don't think I could ever get over it if I were to lose him, all because of a crush. Plus, think about those two seventh years last year. They were best friends, started to date, then after they broke up, they didn't even look at each other. I don't think I could handle losing Fred as a friend. No, that would be too much. I have already lost Mum, Mandy, Father... I couldn't handle it."

"What are you going to do?" Anna asked me in a quiet voice.

"I don't know, I guess I will just go on as normal until something happens, I don't even think Fred likes me that way."

"Oh trust me, he likes you Izzy. When the two of you were looking into each other's eyes after Fred took on that Boggart for you, George and I both thought you were going to snog each other's faces off! We even made a bet; George said if you two don't get together by the end of seventh year, he owes me 20 Galleons."

"What did you say?"

"I gave you two till the end of fifth year."

"Thanks. I feel so confident in the two of you." I said with no enthusiasm in my voice.


	7. Chapter 7~ Letters, Lumos, and Lunch Time Laughs

After my unwanted conversation with Anna, we both decided we needed to handle the issue involving our father. We had to write back to him, the sooner the better. I got some parchment and a quill and started to write the letter.

_Dear Father,_  
_No, we will not be returning to your house. We ask if you would send our remaining items back to us._  
 _Have a nice life,_  
 _Anna Thompson_  
 _Izzy Thompson_

That was it, short, sweet, and to the point. Anna and I were free from him! We each had our own vaults at Gringots, and each had more than enough for a life time worth of spending, so based on that, money would not be an issue. Fred and George sent their Mum a letter after I was in the Hospital, telling her what happened, and of course, she agreed to take Anna and me in for the time we would not be at Hogwarts.

Anna went to deliver the letter with Cosmo, and after she left, I grabbed my book on Transfiguration, and I went down to the Common Room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in a corner writing essays, a fifth year was sleeping in a chair with a potion’s book in her lap, and some seventh years were studying in a group by the fire place. I was glad we wouldn’t have to worry about OWLS or NEWTS for several more years; it seems that the only thing the fifth and seventh years do is study or freak out over the tests.

I picked a comfy looking love seat by the entrance to the common room with a Quidditch book I got from the library a few days ago. I sat down and started reading where I left off. About thirty minutes later, Anna came back into the common room from the portrait hole and went up to the dorm to get some sleep.

I marked the page of my book and I started my way up the girl’s stair case, ready to get some sleep. I was about halfway up the stairs when I heard my name being called.

“Izzy! Pst, Izzy!” I turned my head to see George standing near the railing of the boy’s stair case, trying to get my attention.

I whispered a quick, “What George?” To him and he hurried down the steps.

“We need to talk.” He said once I met him at the bottom of the stair case.

“What do you need to talk about? I’m always here for you.”

“It’s about this girl…” He trailed off; his ears were starting to blend in with his fiery red hair.

“Do I know this girl?” I asked him with a smirk on my face.

George looked down at his feet, then up at the celling, then back at his feet once more. He murmured something under his breath, but I couldn’t make it out.

“What was that, Georgie dear?” I said in an overly sweet voice, attempting to pry the information out of my ginger friend.

“IthinkIlikeAnna.” He said quickly.

“Slower George,”

“I think I like Anna…” His face went bright red.

“Well, I better hope so! You two have been friends for nearly 14 years now!” I joked. I am SO gonna milk this for all it’s worth!

“You know that not what I mean Izzy.” He groaned

“I know what you mean George, I wasn’t born yesterday. Ask any Gryffindor in our year, heck, anyone in our year! You two have been just about as obvious as you could be! You like Anna and Anna likes you, but you are both to blind to see it!”

George looked at me, shocked at first, but when he absorbed what I had just said; his mouth went into the shape of an O and his eyes went a bit cloudy. “She likes me… She likes me… Anna, likes, me…” George started to walk towards the girl’s stairs. It was almost as if he was under, dare I say it, a spell.

“Uh, George?” I asked, attempting to get his attention

“She likes me… She likes me...” He kept whispering to himself. He was about a few feet from the start of the stair case, leading up to the girl’s dorms.

“George, what are you doing? Don’t you remember, the stairs are-“ I was cut off when George made his way up a few of the steps, only to fall on his face with a ‘THUD’ when they turned into the slick slide. “Charmed.” I finished. I quickly got out of the chair I was sitting in and rushed to my love-sick friend, who was currently groaning on the floor.

“Georgie, what in the world did you just get yourself into?” I asked, mostly to myself as I attempted to George off of the ground buy tugging on his arm.

“Izzy,” George said faintly.

“Yeah Georgie?”

“Love hurts.

 

I attempted to get George up a few more times, and George himself was no help in the matter at all. George was currently about 110 pounds of dead weight, and I have about the same amount of upper body strength as a hamster. After about five minutes of trying to get George off the floor, I decided I needed back-up. I went up to the boy’s dormitory to get Fred’s help.

When I entered the boy’s dorm, Lee was asleep along with some of the other boys the twins share their dorm with. I walked up to Fred’s bed to see if he was asleep. He was out cold. I gave Fred a nudge in the side. He groaned, turned towards me, and opened his eyes.

“Oh, hiya Izzy,” He said as he yawned

“Hi Fred,”

“Uhm, what are you doing here?”

“I’m returning the favor from the other day, you know, when you woke me up in the hospital wing to take me flying.” I started with a smirk on my face.

“Oh, sure, I would love to go flying tonight! Wait; just let me get my shoes…” Fred’s eyes lit up and he was already out of his bed, gathering some clothes fit for flying.

“Sorry to let you down, but I think flying is going to have to wait for another night, I need your help. I told George that Anna likes him, and now lover-boy is at the bottom of the girl’s stair case.”  
“

So, you need me to go down stairs and help you move my love struck twin, so you can use the stairs and get to bed?” All the enthusiasm had left Fred entirely.

So what did I do in a time like this, put on my best puppy dog face and pleaded, “Please Freddie?” I whined looking up at him with my big, brown eyes.

“Okay, let’s just get this over with.”

“Thank you!” I exclaimed as I hugged him, grabbed his hand, and practically pulled him down the stair case to his brother. “There he is,” I said motioning to the lanky red-head on the bottom of the stairs.

“Wow, he really is struck, isn’t he?” Fred said in awe.

“Yep, he sure is, the next step is getting him to ask Anna out.”

“So they should be going out in about three years’ time.”

“Probably,”

I let out a loud and not so graceful yawn.

“Okay, let’s move him; you look like you are going to collapse any minute now.” Fred said with a grin etched on his face.

“I’ll get his hands, and you can get his feet.” I suggested.

“Sounds like a plan,” We both bent down to pick up our respective parts of George, and hoisted him into the air. “Considering we would have to drag him up the stairs, do you just want to dump him on this couch?”

“Yeah, let’s go with that.” We placed George on a couch right in front of the fire place, so he could stay warm.

Once the deed was done, I said goodnight to Fred and started up the stairs.

“Oh, wait, Izzy,” Fred said

“Yeah Fred,” I turned to face him, and I looked into his bright blue eyes.

“The Hogsmead trips start this Saturday, I thought we could try and hook the two of them up while we’re there. Let’s face the facts; they aren’t going to go anywhere unless they’re pushed into it.” He ended with a smile

“Want to plot during History of Magic?”

“Is there a better place to do it?” He flashed a grin in my direction. Those are one of the things I will never grow tired of, Fred’s grins.

“I’m in!”

“Goodnight Izzy.”

“Goodnight Fred.” I said as I walked up to my room.

When I got to my room, I managed to navigate the way to my bed in the dark. Trust me when I say that was no easy task, because our floor was littered with books, clothing, parchment, and other items. Frankly, after living with the same girls for almost three years now, you don’t really have a sense as to what belongs to whom. We each have our own clothes mixed in the other’s closets, and we are constantly swapping robes, ties, shirts, pants, skirts, and shoes. Aside from mine and Anna’s Weasley jumpers, we can’t tell whose clothing is whose.

I pulled the curtains to my four poster bed closed and took my wand out of my pocket. “Lumos.” I whispered as my wand lit up, giving off enough light to write. I found a notepad at the foot of my bed and started writing a note to my other ginger friend.

 

_Dear Ginny,_   
_George has finally admitted that he likes Anna. And, of course, George ended up face down on the floor after I told him that Anna likes him too. Can you believe how thick the two of them can be sometimes!_   
_How’s life at the Burrow going for you? Don’t worry, we haven’t forgotten about the toilet seat we promised you! Plans are currently being made._   
_Speaking of home, I’m sure Anna has already told you this, but we sent the letter to ‘Father’ saying that we will not be returning. Your mother is so wonderful to let us stay with you the entire time we aren’t in school! Be sure to ask her if Ron, George, Fred, Percy, Anna and I would be returning for the Holidays, we need to tell McGonagall soon._   
_I can’t believe how fast this year has gone by, it’s already mid-November and it feels like we have just gotten off the train. Think about it Ginny, only a few more months and then you will be here with us as well!_   
_Will be sure to send some treats for you next time,_   
_Izzy Thompson_

I folded the paper a few times and I called Cosmo to take the letter to Ginny. After I sent the letter, I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Katie, Angelina, and Anna shuffling around the room. I got out of my warm bed and stumbled to the closet to find some clothes.

“Good morning sleepy head.” Katie said as she was brushing her hair.

“Morning,” I groaned as I bent down to tie my shoes.

“Some one’s tired; stay up all night talking to Fred again, did you?” Angelina said with a wide grin.

“No, I don’t think so; this is Izzy’s normal state!” Anna laughed. She dodged as I threw a parchment ball at her.

“For your information, I was up all night helping George with his latest issue.”

Anna’s eye’s started flashing with concern for George. “Oh,” she asked, “what is it this time?” Oh, those two are so perfect for each other!

I gave my mirror image a smirk, “Oh, you’ll find out soon enough Anna.”

“Well, it isn’t anything serious, is it?”

“Hmm, it depends how you look at it.” I knew Anna would be totally ticked off at this; Anna is a very curious person, just like me.

“Oh come on Izzy! You can’t be serious! Come on and tell me already!” She yelled. I simply just gathered my books for my morning classes, and left Anna, Katie, and Angelina standing in our dorm, staring at me.

I met Fred in the Common room and we made our way down to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

“So, how’s George doing?” I asked after I swallowed some toast.

“He’s okay, it still seems like he’s floating on a cloud whenever he sees anything that reminds him of Anna. Other than that, He’s okay.” Fred said with a smirk, “How’s Anna doing? You didn’t tell her anything, right?”

“Well, she asked me why I was down in the Common room for most of the night and I told her I was helping George with an issue. Then she got curious, so I got my stuff and left.” I said motioning to the bag on the floor beside me.

“Good, now, how are we going to go at this?” Fred asked as I took out some parchment and a quill. I labeled the parchment ‘Operation: Georganna.’ Fred looked at what I wrote for a moment, before asking, “What in the world is that?”

“That, Freddie boy, is George and Anna’s names mushed together, it’s a thing girls do.” I simply stated, the ginger still looked lost. “Let me see if I can make this anymore simpler for you; George plus Anna equals Georganna. Get it? Got it? Good.” I said, not waiting for an answer.

“I’m still lost on this…”

“It really doesn’t matter that much Fred.”

“Oh, okay.”

Fred and I kept working on the plan to get Anna and George together all throughout breakfast and History of Magic. Considering we had double History of Magic, we had plenty of time to work on our plan.

After double History of Magic, and Herbology with the Ravenclaws, we had lunch. Once our group was seated at the Gryffindor table, Katie’s owl flew down and dropped off a note and a package wrapped in brown parchment and white string, and stamped on the front, was a symbol very familiar to all of us. Honeydukes!

“Oh, Katie, open it up!” I exclaimed, my eyes wide.

“What did you get?” Lee said as he reached for the wrapped box.

“What did your Mum say, Katie?” Anna asked.

“Mum said ‘Hi’ to all of you, to the ones on the Quidditch team; she sends her congratulations, looks like I’m going home for Christmas… And she said to share the Bertie Botts.” She grinned at the two read-heads who were already ripping into the box of Bertie Botts.

“Okay, everyone take a few.” Lee said as he stuck his hand in the box of Jelly Beans. I stuck my hand in and pulled out several that looked like a fruit, one can only hope though.

“EUCK! I got Bogies!” Fred exclaimed as he spit out the bean onto a napkin.

We all laughed as Fred tried to scrape the remains of the bean off of his tongue. While we were laughing, I put a bean in my mouth and started to chew it. I wish I hadn’t. I started panting and I was desperately looking around the table for water, milk, pumpkin juice, anything. I could feel my face turning red as I grabbed a napkin and spit the spicy curry powder bean out.

“Wow Izzy, looks like we should sit you out in the snow to cool down!” George laughed from across the table.

“Shut-up-and-get-me-water.” I managed to pant. Anna handed me a goblet filled with ice water. I gratefully chugged down the icy cold water, spilling some on my neck in the haste.

“What was that?” Katie asked looking at the yellowish mush on the napkin.

“Really spicy curry powder, I thought my head was going to blow!” I laughed with my friends. It’s the times like these when I’m glad to be surrounded by friends and be able to forget about all the trouble life tends to throw at you.


End file.
